Hell turned to Heaven!
by AizomeMiraiChizu0
Summary: This story is about Miku, the Princess of the school called Vocaloid High Music and Arts, will have a boyfriend that is the new Prince of the school, Len Kagamine. Miku hates school and she thinks school is a burning hell with so much bad luck. Will her Hell Thing' change if he meets the lost angel' in the school? Len x Miku I hope you'll like it! :D
1. Hell turned to Heaven!

Hell turned into Heaven!

This story is about Miku, the Princess of the school called Vocaloid High Music and Arts, will have a boyfriend that is the new Prince of the school, Len Kagamine. Miku hates school and she thinks school is a burning hell with so much bad luck. Will her `Hell Thing' change if he meets the `lost angel' in the school? Len x Miku I hope you'll like it! :D


	2. Chapter 1: School Changed to me!

Chapter 1: School is Changed!

_Miku's POV:_

Hello! School days again…. I'm so tired of saying it but…I HATE SCHOOL!... the last time I went to this living hell, all things that happened to me is bad luck.. I went on the wrong room, I accidently fall asleep at class and I earned my Not-so-honorable reward…MY FIRST DETENTION! Dammit!oops! sorry for the foul language but you'll get use to it! (don't use it at home kids!) I went to the school and hurried up. I woke up 8 am and my class starts at 8:30 on the dot! I ran and ran until I slap myself on the street post! Now everyone in the street is laughing at me! When I reached the hell…( school) I went in and saw demons ( teasers like Rin and Gumi) and also, I saw angels (my pals, Luka, Yowane and the shy girl, Meiko) lost in hell. I sat and look at the window. I saw someone waving at me, What? Did he need help? Is he drowning in the ground? IS HE INSANE? BWWAAAHH! NO WAY! GET LOST! I turned around and saw the angel Yowane slowly turning to a demon. " hey Mikx, who's that ugly twit waving at you? Yowane said. Well actually Yowane is a real demon, she just turns to an angel if you treat her food… she's actually a tomboy. Luka and Meiko are the pure angels. " idon't know him. Do whatever you like to him, slap him, punch him, kick his ass or whatever don't bother me today, Yowane I'm in hell. My name is Miku not Mikx, stupid." I said facing the board. Luka touched my forehead. " Miku , you're so stubborn today." She said. " yeah, what happened to you?" Meiko said with a handkerchief on her mouth, she's like that, always shy to talk. I don't want a flashback about what happened to me or flashback the reason I have a hot head today. ( I slap to lamp post, remember?) "Hey! What do you mean stubborn,Luka?" I said, standing, moving my my chair away and hitting the table with my hands. We looked at the door, a new student is here! He has a blonde hair with a pony tail. Looks like another `unidentified-if-he's-an-angel-or-demon-guy' for me. Yowane waved at him, the guy just looked at him and quickly looked away to her stupid face..ENGENGENG!haha sorry Yowane! " Yowane, who's the new guy?" I said, looking at her and sitting again. " ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T KNOW HIM YOU AIRHEAD?" the three of them, shouting at me. "GEEZ! Stop shouting at me I'[m just asking! Go smooth talking please? " I said yelling. " You mean like a guy? BRRR!DISGUSTING!" Meiko said, shaking with disgust. " I've heard his the new prince of the school because the last prince is transferring.." EH? It means…..were partners? "HMMPH.. some bad luck, eh princess?" Gakupo said, giggling at me. She's a another member of my pals. She's always FASHIONABLY LATE! "EHH?" I said, still shock at the information. Sensei has arrived so we have to get back on our seats. "Good Morning class, I like to introduce you to your new classmate here, Len Kagamine" he said calling the `unidentified-if-he's-an-angel-or-demon-guy' at the front. When he got there, I sensed that he's a complete airhead, idiot, stupid, dumbass or whatever because he trip himself at the chair near me! I want to laugh hard! I looked at my pals and saw them holding their stomachs while their faces looks normal…looks like we're in the same boat here. After the class, we went to the room of our club and laugh so hard that we can't breathe! " Did you see him?HAHAHA!" Luka said. " He's a complete DUMBASS!" Yowane said. " I thought he bullies a lot of people…but I think I'm so wrong!" Gakupo said. " He looks like a stupid banana!" we're stopped by that words Meiko said. "banana?" Luka said. Meiko laughed and laughed!she's not shy anymore!" Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm starving!" I said to them breaking the atmosphere. When we got there, I saw my brother, Mikuo. "Hey sis, please lend me some coins, I forgot my wallet at home." He said, smiling. He's with Rei Kagane, Dell Honne, and the dumbass—WHAT? The Dumbass? A new member? I want to laugh but I can't, I'm starving! I lend Mikuo money and bought a food at the cafeteria. We sat and start talking about horror movies like The Grudge. I looked at my right and accidently saw what I don't want to see. Kaito is there. He's my first love, first crush, first boyfriend, first LQ, first break up. He's doing lovey-dovey with Rin. I felt like tears will fall. I stood and run to the school's background. I hid in the darkest area and cired… about2 minutes ago, I felt a hand on my shoulder. At first I didn't mind it but that someone started to wipe my tears. I look at it and saw my brother. He's with his friends..until I looked at the Dumbass…. I giggled a little. " You see Len, it worked. I told you you'll cheer her up." Mikuo said. My smile disappeared." What do you mean Mikuo?" I said. " oh, Len trip himself on purpose, he saw you hot headed so he tried to cheer you up. Rei wants to do it but he's too serious to be funny, Dell likes it too but you know, if he's laughed, he turns into a demon " Mikuo said. Turns to? (-_-) he's already a demon. "Oh…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"I said, hitting him on his head. " why are you so hot headed, GEEZ!" Mikuo said.

"I ran into a post."I said. " About earlier…I… thought I didn't cheer you up." Len said, blushing. "No, you really cheered me up. I just.. don't like laughing in class hours..I'll get detention if I do."I said smiling.

*bell rings*

"I have to go." I said. "let us take you there." They said. If I let them, Rin might kill me." Okay?" Len said. Looks like I'm gonna die. They really walked me to my room. Rin glared at me. Mikuo did his lady-killer smile. Every girl fainted, of course excluding my friends. " Mikuo, if you bring a single woman in our house I'm telling you, I'll shave all your body's hair and make you buy me pastries before I strangle you to death, got it?" I said whispering, blackmailing him. "Ah..Kay?" he said and I turned around. "Bye ladies!" Mikuo said and that made my head hot. I pick a chair and throw it to his direction, his friends moved aside. " GET OUTTA HERE ALREADY!" I said as they ran away. I pick the chair and returned it where I found it. I walked and saw Rin glaring. " You Playgirl, what are you doing with the princes?" she said. " I was walked here by them. Plus my brother requested it." Blame it to him to escape! I was about to go to my seat but they trip me! I was shocked that Len caught me! He held me up and smiled at me. "Are you okay?" He said. I nod and speechless. Len came close to Rin and grab her wrist! "What do you think are you doing, Rin?" he said. Rin is scared. "I-It was an accident onee-san!" Rin said. I realized that Len really is very caring to me…. I hold Len's wrist. "Put her down already, Len. I'm fine." I said, smiling. Len calm down and released Rin, the he smiled sweetly. I think I just blushed. We sat. I looked at him then to my friends..shocked that they are opening their mouth in shock. "DAMMIT!What did I do this time!" no one answered me, I let out my harrisen and slap it to them. "OW!" they said. "DAMN! Stop acting like I did something shocking!" I keep slapping it to them but this time it issed. "SORRY!" they all said. I think I'm just getting closer to Len.. he really is a sweet gentleman.i think I like him now.


End file.
